Chap Stix
by Mayuri
Summary: Secret Agents are sent out to protect Victoria Island. But a someone shocks them when he comes back...


**Chap Stix**

Disclaimer: I do not own ChapStick the title or creation of products

Ch.1 His Return

This is a pretty random fic associated with Chap Sticks... but please enjoy XD

* * *

_*INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT STATION HAS BEEN BREACHED*_

_The secret agent combatants rushed to the lobby of their hideout center, while the secret agent logistics personnel and secret agent spies went behind their work areas to hide. There were only about 10 combatants present to defend the center since most others were on missions and 40 logistics agent and 3 spies were present. Combatants, mainly composed of warriors, were sent to perform missions in combat where they have to physically fight with the enemies. Spies, mainly composed of thieves and bowmen, were sent to spy on the enemy. They have some combat experience too just like combatants in case they're exposed to danger, but they're just not as versatile and skilled as combatants. The logistics personnel, mainly composed of magicians, was the group of agents that don't do any fighting, but stay at the center and research on the enemies and use what the spies have attained. _

"_We received information. The intruder is him…" _

"This is a tight situation. Everyone put on your Chap Sticks! We received word that ex-agent 45 has returned, and we assume he wants to get the bazooka. Even if he's alone, he's still a formidable foe, since he was an agent of ours…" said the commander in chief of the center.

Spies Agent 41, 42, 43, and 44 all looked at each other at the work area they're hiding in. They all remembered clearly that agent 45 was an ex-friend of theirs. All five agents met each other in preschool, and they became best friends ever since. They played together and shared all their secrets, but this soon ended when they grew up and joined the organization they're in right now. Agent 44 was more than what they thought he was. He wanted power and fame. He betrayed their organization, Chap Stix. Chap Stix was a secret organization trying to eliminate major criminal masterminds on Victoria Island, such as terrorists and other evil organizations. The organization specializes in using weapons disguised as Chap Sticks, such as Chap Stick flashlights with built-in miniature light bulbs, Chap Stick knock-out gas that releases a medicated aroma, and Chap Stick microphones which has the microphone embedded inside the stick. The most famous Chap Stick weapon is the Chap Stick mega heavy-duty bazooka, capable of penetrating through over 20 meters of steel or concrete and has 10 times the cannon power. This superior weapon is only used during drastic times and must not be handled any other times, so it is kept in a safe, water-tight, fire-proof, battering ram-resistant, bomb or grenade, bullet, missile, cannon, rocket, and projectile imperviable underground concealed room. And Agent 44 is back to get it.

The organization hideout is hidden from public view. The secret entrance to it is the Henesys Watch Tower. Pia, the woman in the teddy bear suit, is actually a secret agent also who is the watchwoman. Subtly walk by her and whisper the password and number combination. Then. tell her your agent number, and answer a security question asked by her which will correspond differently to each agent. After Pia confirmed you as an actual agent, she will activate the clock hands of the Watch Tower. The huge hands of the giant clock will move to align each other diagonally to the door where the mechanical mushroom pops out. The edges of the hands of the clock have been carved into a stair-like pathway, impossible to see from standing on the ground. You walk up the stairs of the hands and go to the wooden door. Enter, and pass an eye examination. If you are proved to be fake, the mushroom inside will defend the hideout and tackle you and spit out fire. Pass the mushroom and drop down into a tube where it will transport you to the underground lobby. All secret agents are not permitted to use their skills during work time to reduce danger to surrounding citizens.

"Chief, us 4 request permission to go hunt down Agent 45," asked Agent 41 along with Agent 42, 43, and 44 standing by his side.

"I understand. You may go assist the combatants. _But be careful! _I'd hate to lose you 4. Now go out there and kick some ass," said the chief.

"Right!"

The 4 agents rushed down the hall from the work area past the reception area into the lobby. There they found all 10 combatants unconscious.

"Hmm… Probably the work of the Chap Stick knock-out gas," said Agent 41.

*_Rustle rustle*_

"Who's there?!" yelled out Agent 43.

Then, falling from the ceiling dropped a figure dressed in black. His face was recognizable and was crystal clear in the agents' memory.

"You!" yelled out Agent 42.

"Hello dearies."

"Okay, creeping us out like always. Learn to talk normally… Agent 45."

"You know it's not public here so we shouldn't be scared about being compromised. You can just call me by my real name—"

"I don't care, I just want to know why someone like you would go betray us. You were our friend!"

"Yeah, _were. _Now tata!_"_

Agent 45 quickly pulled out a Chap Stick, and the other agents wondered what that weapon could be, because all the Chap Stick weapon have different functions. 45 twisted the base of his chap stick, and a hot fire blew out of his Chap Stick right at the agents.

"A flamethrower!" yelled out Agent 43.

The agents all jumped out of the way to avoid the flame. Agent 42 whipped out a chap stick that shot out a grappling hook and hooked 45's chap stick away from his hands. 42 then used the flamethrower on 45, but he pulled out a water gun chap stick that overpowered the flame and drenched the rest of the agents in water.

"Aww you bitch!" yelled out 41.

Agent 44 whipped out one of his own chap sticks, but 45 used his own Chap Stick grappling hook and hooked the Chap Stick and pulled it back to him. He put on the Chap Stick on his lips and blew out a breath. "Hmm… Cherry-flavoured. Tasty."

41 charged at him and high kicked him and did a sweeping kick but 45 back flipped to dodge. 45 then moved to 41 and hooked him around the neck from behind with his elbow and pulled out another Chap Stick, which had a blade pop out and he held it to 41's neck.

"Drop your Chap Sticks, or your friend will die."


End file.
